


Meu doce Haise

by DianaAyumi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi
Summary: Arima Kishou não era o tipo de homem que se interessava por relacionamentos, mas isso foi antes de conhecer o doce e ingênuo Haise.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Meu doce Haise

Arima sorveu um gole do líquido carmesim em sua taça, seus olhos fixados no jovem do outro lado da sala enquanto fingia prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que o homem ao seu lado falava. Arima nem se lembrava de seu nome, mas se não estava errado, era alguém da vigésima divisão ou algo assim, era por isso que não gostava de vir as festas da CCG, sempre aparecia muita gente querendo falar com ele, claro, não era algo ruim, mas preferia estar conversando com o jovem de cabelos bicolor ao qual observava.  
Há... o jovem Sasaki Haise, haviam se cumprimentado no início da noite, mas antes que pudessem engatar uma conversa, outras pessoas vieram atrair sua atenção, bem, não era culpa de Haise que sua personalidade dócil o impedisse de despachar alguém, Arima se perguntava se era algo herdado de Kaneki Ken, apesar do meio-ghoul não ter parecido assim quando se enfrentaram naquele fático dia, bem, não era como se tivessem se conhecido num bom momento para julgar a personalidade alheia.  
-...  
-Eu realmente quero me tornar um investigador tão bom quanto você Arima-San! O admiro muito! -Sorriu educadamente.  
-Tenho certeza que com esforço conseguirá. -O rosto alheio seiluminou e disparou a falar novamente.  
-... -"Que irritante". -Olhou novamente para Haise, vendo-o sorrir e levar sua própria taça aos lábios, observou a forma com que sua língua saiu apenas por alguns segundos e voltou, o jovem gostava de vinhos, era algo que já notara. Queria falar com ele, aliás, queria fazer outras coisas também, mas conversar era a única que poderiam fazer em público, não que Haise soubesse de suas intenções, ao menos não ainda.  
-Arima-San, o senhor ac... -Levantou a mão, interrompendo a fala do outro.  
-Desculpe, poderia me dar licença por um momento? Há uma pessoa a qual gostaria de cumprimentar.  
-Ah claro, fique a vontade.  
-Nos encontramos depois. -Deu um breve aceno de cabeça e se afastou.  
"Finalmente estou livre", caminhou em direção a Haise.  
Haise estava conversando com Juuzou sobre alguma coisa, pareciam estar se divertindo, mas quando notou sua presença se aproximando, os olhos cinzas brilharam daquele jeito especial que faziam toda vez que se viam, como Arima poderia não se deixar balançar quando alguém lhe olhava assim? Quando Haise o olhava assim?  
-Oh Arima-San. -A voz de Juuzou lhe alcançou primeiro.  
-Olá Suzuya, Haise.  
-Olá Arima-San. -Seu peito aqueceu com o sorriso dirigido a si. -Aproveitando a noite?  
-Não tanto quanto gostaria.  
-É raro vê-lo nessas festas, teve algum motivo especial pra vir? -Os olhos vermrlhos brilhavam numa falsa inocência.  
-Também é raro que venha Suzuya.  
-É, mas achei que seria bom vir de vez em quando, não quero ser chamado no escritório de novo. -Sorriu com a resposta.  
-Entendo.  
-Bem, vou deixar vocês conversarem agora, bye bye. -O de cabelos pretos acenou para Haise e saiu saltitande, lhe olhando de um jeito travesso, não tinha a menor dúvida que aquele garoto sabia de suas intenções.  
-...  
-Espero não ter atrapalhado sua conversa com o Investigador Suzuya.  
-Ah, não se preocupe, só estavamos conversando sobre pudins, ele disse que tinha uma cafeteria muito boa no distrito 19. -Sorriu, não duvidava que aquele era o assunto da conversa.  
-Pudins?  
-Sim.  
-Hun, o distrito 19 é um pouco longe.  
-É, terei que procurar uma cafeteria mais perto.  
-Como se já não tivesse feito isso. -Haise riu, era verdade, ele era apaixonado por cafés, as vezes se perguntava o porque disso.  
-Se falar assim irei parecer um desocupado Arima-San. -Ambos riram.  
-Não era minha intenção, aliás, como estão os QuinX? -Os olhos alheios brilharam novamente, cheios de carinho. Era simplesmente óbvio o quanto o Investigador gostava daqueles adolescentes, aquilo o deixava feliz, não havia nenhuma sombra do desespero e da dor que vira nos olhos de Kaneki quando se enfrentaram. Haise e Kaneki tinham o mesmo corpo, e provavelmente algumas semelhanças na personalidade, mas a diferença era óbvia.  
-Estão melhorando o trabalho em equipe! Colocar o Shirazu-Kun como capitão foi realmente uma boa ideia, ele está s pé esforçando bastante, o Urie-Kun está cada vez mais forte e parece finalmente estar se abrindo mais, o Mutsuki também está treinando bastante e até a Saiko-Chan está aparecendo mais nas reuniões! Estou muito feliz com o avanço deles, queria tê-los trazido, mas são jovens demais para beber alcóol, então achei melhor não, tenho certeza que devem est... -Haise parou de falar com o sorriso divertido no rosto de Arima e suas bochechas automaticamente coraram, o obrigando a desviar o olhar. -...D...Desculpe, acho que acabei me empolgando.  
-Não precisa se desculpar Haise, fico feliz que esteja apreciando tanto sua convivência com eles, são praticamente como seus filhos. -Aquilo fez o jovem rir sem graça.  
-Sou jovem demais para ter filhos da idade deles. -Apesar de que realmente se sentia um pai.  
-Sim, você é. -Antes que percebesse, levou sua mão (que não segurava a taça) e fez um cafuné nos cabelos preto e branco, o vendo corar mais. -Também sou jovem demais para que seja meu filho.  
-... Então o que sou pra você? -A pergunta o surpreendeu um pouco, não tinha certeza se Haise entendia o que estava perguntando, mas aquilo o fez sorrir de todo jeito.  
-Bem... -Deu um passo pra frente, entrando no espaço pessoal do outro, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido alheio, o vendo se arrepiar. -...Tem certeza que está pronto pra saber Haise?  
-... -O jovem engoliu seco, sentindo seu coração acelerar, o que era aquela situação exatamente? O que Arima-San queria dizer com aquilo?  
-...? O que quer dizer?  
-O que acha que quero dizer? -Não fazia ideia, não era comum que o Shinigami da CCG o olhasse assim, mas por algum motivo aquele olhar o deixava com as pernas bambas.  
-Eu...Eu não sei. -Se olharam. -Nunca sei o que você está pensando.  
-Hun. -Há... Haise era mesmo adorável. -Não pense demais, talvez eu apenas tenha bebido um pouco mais do que deveria.  
-Hum...  
-Foi bom vê-lo Haise, irei dar um oi para a Mado-San, quer vir comigo? -Em outra ocasião teria aceitado, mas seu coração ainda estava estranhamente acelerado, uma parte tola de si estava com receio do outro poder ouvir.  
-Vá na frente, eu...eu só quero fazer uma coisa antes. -Concordou, tentando conter o quão divertido estava ao ver o jovem nervoso, era mesmo fofo.  
-Está bem, nos vemos em breve.  
-Hai Arima-San. -Obervou o mais velho se afastar e ir em direção a mulher loira.  
Arima se aproximou de Akira, onde resolveu trocar sua taça vazia por outra, seu plano não iria funcionar se ele estivesse totalmente sóbrio, como o esperado os olhos da mulher o olharam curiosamente.  
-Investigador Arima, é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui e bebendo.  
-Boa noite investigadora Mado, as vezes tenho que aparecer.  
-Entendo, vi que estava conversando com o Haise.  
-Sim. -Tomou um gole do vinho, sentindo a docura em sua língua. -Ele disse que virá falar com você em breve.  
-Sei. -A loira sorveu de sua propria taça, ela estava com uma expressão analítica, aquilo o fez se perguntar se suas ações estavam muito óbvias, ele não saberia dizer, não é como se alguém além de Haise já tivesse o atraído.  
-Algum problema?  
-Nenhum, só estava pensando que vocês parecem próximos.  
-O Haise é um bom garoto. -Concordou, seus olhos brilhavam com um carinho quase maternal.  
-Sim, as vezes me pergunto o quanto disso pertencia ao próprio Kaneki Ken. -Aquele era um assunto delicado, Arima tentava evitar pensar naquilo, mas entendia de onde vinha.  
-Acredito que boa parte da personalidade do Haise é herdada da de Kaneki Ken em algum momento de sua vida. -A ouviu suspirar melancólicamente.  
-Provavelmente.  
-Está preocupada com ele? -Um pequeno sorriso cruzou seus lábios.  
-Você não?  
-... Não sei dizer. -Afinal, nesses últimos dois anos já havia trago Haise de volta várias vezes, se um dia Kaneki Ken reaparecesse, só precisaria recolocá-lo pra dormir, apesar de que...se fosse ser sincero preferia evitar isso. -Não gostaria de machucá-lo outra vez.  
-Oh, que raro de você admitir isso. -Akira pareceu curiosa. -Quantas taças já tomou pra ficar assim? -Deu uma risadinha.  
-Não se preocupe Investigadora Mado, ainda está muito cedo para ficar embriagado.  
-Então pretende se embriagar essa noite? -Se absteve de responder a pergunta e tomou outro gole de vinho. -O que está planejando Investigador Arima?  
-Não sei do que esta falando, apenas quero relaxar um pouco. -Os olhos afiados da mulher podiam ver traços de mentira ali, mas não tinha certeza se deveria se preocupar ou não.  
-Relaxar hein, e por acaso o Haise está incluido nisso? -Arima encontrou seus olhos, ambos se entreolharam por alguns segundos, qualquer um que olhasse poderia facilmente entender errado (ainda mais porque rodeava boatos sobre os dois pelos escritórios da CCG, só Deus sabia de onde eles vinham).  
-Quem sabe. Talvez terminemos lutando no fim da noite, é sempre bom praticar. -Sorriu indecifrável e indireitou a coluna. -agora se me permite, irei tomar um ar. Aproveite a noite Mado-San.  
-Igualmente, Arima Kishou. -O albino lhe deu as costas e saiu.  
"O que será que ele planeja?" -Não sabia dizer se Arima era uma boa pessoa ou não, um ótimo Investigador, com certeza, mas sobre sua personalidade...nunca conseguia saber o que se passava em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que parecia preocupado com Haise, não excitaria em esfaqueá-lo no olho repetidas vezes, não conseguia entendê-lo.  
-... -Olhou para sua própria taça, balançando-a levemente, fazendo com que o líquido escuro rodopiasse.  
"Talvez eu que seja muito ingênua..."  
-Boa noite Akira-San! -A voz animada ao seu lado a fez levantar o olhar, encontrando olhos cinzas inocentes, antes que percebesse seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso.  
-Boa noite Haise, como vai?  
-Bem obrigado. -Notou seus olhos vagarem disfarçadamente pelo salão.  
-Está procurando o Arima? -Argueou uma sobrancelha ao ver suas bochechas corarem.  
-P...Por que pensa isso? -Sério? Não era segredo pra ninguém em toda CCG que onde estivesse ela ou Arima, provavelmente haveria Sasaki Haise também.  
-Por que está corando Haise? Aconteceu algo entre vocês? -Há alguns meses jamais pensaria em fazer aquela pergunta, mas agora...bem, vai saber o que um homem sério como Arima Kishou guardava em seu armário, e o pobre Haise...Era ingênuo como uma criança.  
-O...O que quer dizer com isso Akira-San? O...O que poderia ter acontecido? -Franziu os olhos com o nervosismo alheio.  
-Haise, você sabe que é um péssimo mentiroso não sabe? -O jovem desviou o olhar.  
-Não estou mentindo, não aconteceu nada, só... -A lembrança do corpo de Arima-San tão próximo do seu, sua respiração sobrando levemente seu ouvido, o fazia se arrepiar. -Só...Ele disse algo estranho mais cedo e acho que não vou ter paz até entender o que ele quis dizer.  
-Hum, bem, boa sorte então. Arima Kishou não é um homem fácil de se entender. -Haise deu uma risadinha constrangida.  
-Não mesmo hehe.  
-Apenas se lembre de uma coisa Haise. -Colocou a mão no ombro do jovem, não importava que ele já fosse maior de idade, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, talvez essa fosse a sensação de ter um filho.  
-Hai? -Olhou seriamente nos olhos claros.  
-Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira pelo Arima, por mim, ou por ninguém, entendeu? -Sabia que poderia estar se preocupando demais, mas não conseguia evitar.  
-Hai, entendi Akira-San. -Sorriu gentilmente e deu dois tapinhas onde sua mão estava.  
-Bom. Alias, o Arima foi tomar um ar. -Inclinou a cabeça para a porta da varanda e os olhos cinzas seguiram para lá.  
-Ele está bem?  
-Claro, mas suponho que já deve estar um pouco bebâdo agora. -Aquilo fez os olhos de Haise se arregalarem, Arima-San bebâdo? Teria a chance de ver isso? -Você parece animado para ver seu superior embriagado Haise. -Como o esperado, as bochechas alheias coraram.  
-I...Isso não... -Ela riu.  
-Não se preocupe, também estaria curiosa se fosse você. Não se segure, vá procurá-lo, nos vemos depois. -O outro pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas logo concordou.  
-Hai, tenha uma boa noite Akira-San.  
-Obrigada Haise. -Seguiu o jovem com os oljos ate a porta da varanda e virou a taca d euma vez. "Tão ingênuo Haise", não tinha dúvidas de que o grande Arima Kishou pretendia devorar o outro, e não era o mesmo "devorar" de um Ghoul. "Pelo visto não sou eu a ingênua da história". -Há...Talvez eu devesse pará-lo...

Arima estava apoiado na varanda, sentindo o vento sobrar seu rosto, seu corpo estava um pouco pesado por causa do vinho, mas sua mente permanecia tão alerta como sempre, por isso pôde notar facilmente a presença de Haise, havia demorado um pouco mais do que pensara para o jovem se juntar a si. "Ele deveria estar conversando com a Mado", sim, era bem provável.  
-...  
-Olá Haise.  
-Olá Arima-San... -Mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia que o menor estava se aproximando, até parar ao seu lado. -Já se cansou de socializar com os outros Investigadores?  
-Ago assim.  
-Hum... Está uma bela lua.  
-Está? -Arima abriu os olhos, olhando para o céu, uma lua cheia iluminava o manto escuro. Uma parte de si se recordou da noite em que conheceu Haise, ou no caso Kaneki Ken. -...De fato.  
-Arima-San? -O olhou, ah...Haise ficava ainda mais belo a luz do luar.  
-O que foi Haise?  
-Er...O que... -Ter os olhos de Arima Kishou sobre si deixaria qualquer um tímido, e Sasaki Haise não era uma excessão. -O que você quis dizer...m...mais cedo?  
-Hun? O que eu disse?  
-Hã?  
-Desculpe, eu... -Arima levou a mão teatralmente até os olhos e os apertou, como se estivesse com dor, claro que se lembrava do que havia dito. -...Acho que bebi um pouco demais, não me lembro.  
-Há... eu vejo...  
-Foi algo importante? -Haise riu sem graça e desviou o olhar.  
-N...Não foi nada demais hehe.  
-Hum. -"Realmente um péssimo mentiroso". -Bem, acho melhor encerrar a noite por hoje.  
-Há claro, boa noite Arima-San.  
-Boa noite Haise. -O mais velho se desencostou da grade e se virou, tropeçando propositalmente nos próprios pés.  
-Arima-San! -Antes que o outro pudesse se desequilibrar, Haise o segurou pela cintura.  
-Argh...desculpe, só estou um pouco tonto. Pode me soltar agora.  
-Mas... -Era a primeira vez que via o shinigami da CCG naquele estado, não se sentia bem em deixá-lo voltar sozinho.  
-Não se preocupe, irei pegar um taxi.  
-Eu...Eu irei levá-lo até seu apartamento, vim de carro, então não será um problema. -Arima conteve o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seu rosto.  
-Sinto muito pela inconveniência Haise, estou envergonhado comigo mesmo. -O menor sorriu docemente, tentando não prestar atenção em como podia sentir os músculos firmes do outro através de sua camisa.  
-Não precisa se envergonhar Arima-San, é normal se deixar levar de vez em quando.  
-Acho que tem razão, obrigado.  
-Vamos.  
Ambos voltaram para o salão, tentando não atrair muita atenção, não funcionou já que ainda sim atraíram alguns olhares, mas pelo menos ninguém se atreveu a pará-los.  
Haise segurava o braco de Arima ao redor de seu ombro e o aoiava com uma mao na cintura, evido a diferenca de altura era algo um pouco atrapalhado, mas sonseguiram chegar no carro sem grandes problemas. (afinal, o albino nao estava tao ebbado quanto o outro achava(.  
-Está se sentindo bem Arima-San? -Haise entrou no veículo e prendeu o cinto de segurança. -Eu devo ter alguma sacola aqui caso sinta que vai passar mal.  
-Agradeço Haise, mas só estou um pouco tonto, não bebi tanto a ponto de vomitar no seu carro. -As bochechas do jovem coraram de vergonha.  
-D...Desculpe, eu não quis ofender. -Ah... realmente ele era fofo. Levantou a mão e acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos bicolor, vendo o vermelho em suas bochechas se aprofundar. -A...Arima-San?  
-Não estou ofendido, não precisa se envergonhar.  
-H...Hai. -Apesar de que agora estava envergonhado por outro motivo. -E...Eu vou ligar o carro agora, p...por favor coloque o cinto de segurança.  
-Hai. -Apertou o cinto. -Abra um pouco a janela, o ar frio vai me ajudar a ficar mais desperto.  
-Ok. -Como dito, abriu a janela e ligou o carro, indo em direção ao apartamento do outro.  
O caminho foi feito silenciosamente, Haise mantinha as mãos no volante enquanto fazia o trajeto tão familiar para si, as vezes olhava para o homem ao seu lado pelo canto do olho, este estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço de olhos fechados, parecendo sereno como sempre, nada de anormal, e mesmo assim o jovem não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervoso. Bem, era a primeira vez que que estava levando o outro um pouco embriagado pra casa, podia ser por isso.  
Arima podia sentir o nervosismo alheio e isso o deixava com vontade de acalmá-lo, se perguntava o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Algum tempo depois sentiu o carro parar.  
-Arima-San? -Permaneceu como estava.  
-...  
-Ei, Arima-San. -Sentiu seu ombro ser levemente chacoalhado. -Por favor acorde.  
-Hum... -Se remexeu no banco e entreabriu os olhos. -Haise?  
-Nós chegamos no prédio.  
-Há sim... -Olhou para a janela.  
-Vamos, irei te ajudar a subir. -Exatamente como o epserado.  
-Obrigado... -Soltou o cinto, vendo o mais novo sair do carro, pronto para lhe dar assistência. "Que adorável".  
-Consegue andar Arima-San?  
-Eu...posso precisar de alguma ajuda. -Na verdade se sentia muito mais desperto agora do que antes, mas não iria admitir.  
-Claro, se apoie no meu ombro. -Fez o que foi dito, pôde ouvir a porta do veículo se travando.  
Haise era menor do que ele, mesmo assim conseguia o apoiar sem muita dificultade, fez questão de pressionar o máximo que pôde seu corpo no outro, e pela coloração rosada nas bochechas alheias, seu plano estava indo bem. Tinha certeza que Haise gostava de si, mesmo que talvez o próprio Haise não se permitisse pensar muito sobre isso.  
Andaram em direção a entrada do prédio, e logo estavam no elevador, não era muito tarde e nem muito cedo, mas como era um prédio para pessoas de alto nível da CCG (e a maioria ainda estava na festa ou cuidando de outros assuntos), eles não se depararam com ninguém. O jovem parou em frente a sua porta.  
-Arima-san, as chaves.  
-Chaves?  
-Sim, da porta.  
-Me dê um segundo. .. -Puxou o objeto metálico de seu bolso e o levou até a fechadura, errando o buraco algumas vezes, o que causou uma risadinha no mais novo, aquilo o fez sorrir. -Hã? Está rindo de seu superior?  
-Desculpe, é só... -Outra risadinha escapou de si. -E só raro vê-lo assim.  
-Bom ver que está se divertindo com minha situação.  
-Estou mesmo, me deixe ajudar, me dê as chaves.  
-Hun... -Levou o chaveiro para a mão estendida, se atrapalhado (propositalmente) e dexando-as cair no chão. -Há, desculpe.  
-Nao tem problema, so se apoie na parede um pouco enquanto eu a spego.  
-Ok. -Retirou o braco dos ombros alheios e se apoiou na parede, vendo-o s eagachar.  
"Olhá-lo de cima não é nada mal Haise", não mesmo. Sorriu disfarçadamente com os pensamentos impuros em sua mente, quem diria que Arima Kishou seria um pervertido.  
Haise pegou o objeto de metal e ia se levantar quando sentiu os dedos alheios mexendo em seu cabelo, aquilo o fez parar.  
-Hum... Eu sempre achei curioso esse preto nos seus cabelos...me faz lembrar a cobertura de um doce ou algo assim. -Sorriu com a fala, então o albino pensava coisas aleatórias como aquilo.  
-Um doce? Nunca pensei nisso, mas agora que comentou faz sentido. -Levantou o rosto para encarar o mais velho, no entanto assim que ergueu a cabeça, a primeira coisa com a qual se deparou foi com o quadril alheio, para ser mais específico, estava frente a frente com o pênis coberto por roupas do outro, engoliu seco e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, de repente sua mente se encheu de passagens eróticas que lera em livros anteriormente, por que raios estava pensando naquilo?! Por Deus! Era seu superior ali!  
-Pretende ficar de joelhos por muito tempo Haise? -Não que fosse reclamar, mas estavam no meio do corredor e se seu pupilo continuasse corando tentadoramente daquele jeito, iria acabar ficando duro.  
-N... Não senhor! -Se levantou automaticamente, se apressando para abrir a porta. -Pronto!V...Vamos entrar!  
-Claro. -Arima cambaleou para dentro, retirando os sapatos e jogando o blazer no sofá, se deixando cair sobre ele. -Há...  
Haise observou o de óculos se sentar, o que deveria fazer agora? Já podia sair correndo antes que sua mente penssasse mais coisas vergonhosas?  
-Você precisa de mais alguma coisa Arima-San?  
-Hun? -Reabriu os olhos, o jovem ainda estava corado, provavelmente queria sair correndo naquele momento, tão tímido, e mesmo assim ainda se oferecia para lhe ajudar com o que precisasse, realmente, se Kaneki Ken tivesse sido tão inocente, não o admirava que tivesse se tornando um Ghoul e sofrido todos aqueles acontecimentos até se tornar Sasaki Haise.  
-Posso fazer um café para ajudá-lo a se despertar.  
-Um café? Tentador... -Afinal, uma das curiosas habilidades do Investigador, era fazer um delicioso café. -...Mas acho que um banho seria melhor...  
-U...Um banho?! -Podia ler a palavra "pânico" em sua testa, não conteve uma risada.  
-Não pareça tão assustado Haise, não o pediria para me ajudar com isso, se é no que está pensando. -E lá quem ia ele corar mais.  
-E...eu não...! I...Isso não... D...Desculpe Arima-San! Juro que não estou pensando nada impróprio! -Duvidava muito disso, mas quem era ele pra julgar?  
-Huhum você se preocupa demais.  
-Desculpe.  
-Hum.  
O silêncio se instalou entre eles por alguns segundos.  
-Arima-San?  
-Hun?  
-Não... Não acha que seria mais confortável dormir em sua cama?  
-Acho, mas... -Olhou dramaticamente para as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.  
-Está com preguiça senhor Investigador Arima Kishou?  
-Sou apenas um humano Haise. -O de cabelos bicolor riu.  
-Como se você fosse um simples humano, venha, irei ajudá-lo a ir.  
-Hun, ok. -Arima não mentia quando disse que estava com preguiça, ele odiava subir escadas, eram tão inconvenientes, mas por algum motivo todo prédio em Tokyo tinha.  
O mais velho se apoiou novamente no menor, e se deixou ser guiado, as vezes trombavam com a parede ou o corrimão, é, se fingir de bebâdo não era muito confortável, esperançosamente não precisaria fingir de novo.  
Haise abriu a porta do quarto do mais velho, tentando ignorar a forma com que seu coração batia acelerado, era a primeira vez que entrava em seu quarto, olhou disfarçadamente ao redor, tudo era impecável, como o esperado.  
-Aqui Arima-San, essa é sua cama.  
-Hai... -O menor se aproximou do colchão, o soltando com um baque.  
-Ufa, você é pesado.  
-Você que é baixinho Haise.  
-Ei!  
-Há...estou com calor... -Levantou sua mão e puxou a gravata, sentindo o olhar do mais novo, não precisava nem olhar para ver que estava corando.  
-*Glup*. -Ok, já era um bom momento para ir embora?  
-Haise.  
-Hai? -Olhou para o de óculos que havia se sentado na cama e parecia estar tendo uma luta com os botões de sua camisa social, uma parte sua não pode deixar de achar fofo. -Er... você precisa de ajuda?  
-Estou bem, mas pegue uma blusa no guarda-roupa por favor.  
-Ok.  
O jovem dizia para si mesmo que não era grande coisa, ele já havia mexido no guarda-roupa de Urie e Shirazu antes, então não precisava se sentir tão nervoso com Arima-San certo? Puxou uma blusa branca de manga cumprida do cabide.  
-É engraçado como a maioria de suas roupas são brancas, por ac... -Sua voz desapareceu ao ver o outro sem camisa, e não, ele definitivamente não mapeou cada centímetro do peito musculoso, passando pelo peitoral firme e descendo para o abdomen trincado, notando a forma com que seus braços eram cercados por músculos e suas mãos firmes, não que já não esperasse algo assim, afinal Arima Kishou não era famsoso na CCG apenas por suas incríveis habilidades e feitos extraordinários.  
-Hun? O que houve Haise? -Há, aquele olhar de desejo caía bem nos olhos cinzentos, muito bem.  
-N...Nada! A...Aqui sua blusa.  
-Você está corado. -A observação o fez corar mais.  
-E...Eu só estou com calor!  
-Um péssimo mentiroso como sempre.  
-N... Não estou mentindo! Arima-San também estáta com calor certo? -Estendeu a peça de roupa para o maior, tentando não desviar o olhar perante à aqueles olhos profundos. "Por que estou tão consciente do Arima-San hoje?"  
-Sim, mas estou com outro tipo de calor.  
-Outro...Tipo? -Sentiu a mão alheia se fechar sobre seu pulso e engoliu seco.  
-Uhum, vai me ajudar com isso Haise?  
-A...Ajudar? -Aquilo significava o que ele achava que significava?  
-Sim. -Roçou gentilmente os dedos, numa caricia.  
-Eu...Eu não tenho certeza do que está dizendo... -Desviou o olhar. -Arima-San, acho que você bebeu demais, é me... -Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para o colchão, e quando notou estava preso embaixo do corpo musculoso de Arima Kishou. -...!  
-Haise.  
-... -Mil palavras se passaram em sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu fazer com que nenhuma delas saísse por sua boca, seus olhos encaravam fixamente os do outro, sem saber o que viria a seguir.  
-Não bebi tanto a ponto de não saber o que estou fazendo, e você... -A mão grande do mais velho acariciou sua bochecha, o fazendo fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, sentiu o polegar roçar sobre seu lábio inferior e sua respiração acelerou. -...E você não é tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir me parar se quiser.  
-...Arima-San, eu...estou confuso... -Afinal não era todo dia que tinha seu superior em cima de si o olhando de forma tão...explícita.  
-Confuso? -Ignorando a forma com que o menor tencionou os membros de nervosismo, se abaixou ate que pudesse rocar os labios na pele de seu pescoco, o vendo se arrepiar.  
-Arima-San! -Haise se surpreendeu ao sentir um beijo ser depositado em sua clávicula e levantou as mãos para o peitoral alheio, se remexeu um pouco, mesmo que não propositalmente para tirá-lo de cima de si, seu rosto queimou quando sentiu seu joelho pressionar algo duro.  
-Hun...Haise... -Um gemido... Arima havia gemido... Oh Deus, Arima estava duro.  
-D...Desculpe, e...eu...  
-Continue.  
-O...O que? -Os olhos envoltos pela armação do óculos voltaram a lhe olhar daquele jeito faminto.  
-Continue me tocando Haise, é o que quero que faça.  
-...  
-Quero que me ajude a apagar esse fogo no meu corpo, e só você pode.  
-Só eu? -Concordou. -Por que?  
-Porque é o único que eu quero. -Viu os olhos cinzas se arregalarem de compreensão e esperança.  
-Arima-San... -Isso queria dizer que...que Arima-San gostava dele certo? O pensamento fazia seu coração bater loucamente.  
-Vai me ajudar Haise? Eu preciso d evoce. -Sabia qual seria a resposta antes que ela fosse dita.  
-Vou... -Os braços do jovem circularam seu pescoço, num abraço. -... Também preciso de você.  
-Isso me deixa feliz. -Se entreolharam profundamente, e finalmente Arima tomou os lábios rosados com os seus.  
Arima nunca se interessou em relacionamentos ou paixões, e nem sabia como ou porque acabou desenvolvendo tais sentimentos pelo jovem, mas em algum momento percebeu que o queria, que queria beijá-lo e tocá-lo, e bem, se era o que queria e Haise também, não via motivos para se segurar.  
Haise não se lembrava de já ter beijado alguém, mas considerando que não se lembrava de nada dos últimos 20 anos, não era grande coisa, no entanto, pela forma que conseguia acompanhar os movimentos experientes do outro de forma desajeitada, supunha que não tinha muita experiência.  
O mais velho afastou suas bocas com um som estalado, apenas para apreciar a forma com que os lábios alheio ficaram rosados e cheios, suas bochechas coradas e sua respiração ofegante. "Definitivamente Kaneki Ken era virgem", bem, mudaria aquilo em breve. Deu-lhe um selinho.  
-Haise, está tudo bem?  
-Está...eu estou...com calor agora. -Sorriu com a referência.  
-Vamos retirar suas roupas então, ok? -Um aceno de cabeça foi sua única esposta.  
O jovem pensou em dizer-lhe que retiraria as roupas sozinho, mas antes que tivesse a chance, as mãos firmes e fortes começaram a despi-lo, mal se lembrava de quando retirara o blazer, ou a gravata, só sabia que os dedos palidos roçando sua pele a cada botão desfeito de sua camisa, enviava uma pequena corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo, mal havia sido tocado até agora, mas já sentia que poderia pegar fogo a qualquer momento,  
-Você parece ansioso Haise. -Terminou o último botão e ajudou-o a retirar a peça de roupa analisou o torso pálido com desejo.  
-Desculpe...  
-Não precisa se desculpar, tambem estou.  
-Mesmo?  
-Sim. -Desceu as mãos para o cinto, o soltando, deixou-o cair perto da cama.  
-E...Espere Arima-San!  
-Hun? O que foi?  
-...  
-Por acaso está com vergonha? -A pergunta era óbvia.  
-... É que eu...eu... não tenho lembranças de já ter feito isso antes e então...eu..eu sinto que nunca, é que...eu.. só...sabe.... -O menor sabia que não estava oganizando as palavras corretamente, mesmo assim tinha certeza que o outro entendia.  
-Não se preocupe Haise. -Acariciou seu rosto gentilmente, era tão fofo a forma com que se preocupava com essas coisas tão pequenas. Provavelmente era algo herdado de Kaneki Ken, ah, não era hora de pensar nisso. -Iremos devagar, não o machucarei.  
-...Eu sei...  
-Confie em mim.  
-Eu confio. -Sorriu com a resposta, sentindo seu peito aquecer, mesmo que fosse perigoso se apegar tanto ao garoto, era um pouco tarde agora.  
-Bom. -Se beijaram novamente.  
Haise não teve tempo de se preocupar em estar completamente nu na frente de seu superior, já que logo se distraíu com os beijos e toques que passaram a ser distribuidos por sua pele sensível. Já imaginou algumas vezes como seria beijar Arima-San, mas nunca permitiu que suas fantasias pasassem disso, bem, agora não eram apenas fantasias.  
A sensação dos lábios acariciando seu torso, e das caricías em suas coxas, faziam o corpo do menor tremer, havia um boato de que os corpos dos Ghouls eram mais sensíveis a estímulos sexuais, Haise estava começando a acreditar.  
-Hn... Há... -Mordeu seu lábio para evitar um gemido ao ter a língua alheia rodeando seu mamilo esquerdo, pode sentir o olhar que caiu em seu rosto.  
-Hum... você gosta disso Haise? -Um pequeno puxão no outro botãozinho o fez arguear as costas, uau, era normal seu corpo ser tão sensível?  
-A...Arima-San! - Os choramingos do jovem o deixavam cada vez mais duro, sim, o Shinigami da CCG era um pervertido.  
-Tão sensível... -Se inclinou para chupar e torcer os mamilos rosados novamente, apreciando as reações que recebia.  
-Há...Hn...N... Não ap...aperte tão forte... há! -Os sons que saíam de seus próprios lábios o deixava envergonhado, mas os olhos de Arima lhe fitavam famintos, como se estivessem o incentivando para que continuasse. -Hugh...  
-Meu caro Haise, não tente esconder caso se sinta bem. -Arima empurrou levemente suas coxas e se acomodou entre elas, tentou automaticamente fechá-las, ter seu pênis já ereto tão perto da boca de seu superior o deixava ainda mais envergonhado e excitado. -Não fique tão tenso, está tudo bem.  
-...  
Arima podia sentir as coxas trêmulas ao redor de sua cabeça, e o pré-gozo já vazando do membro alheio o deixava pulsando, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, na verdade, era a primeira vez que desejava alguém, queria deixar Haise gemendo, aberto e querendo, cuidaria bem do garoto, iria garantir que este nunca se esquecesse daquela noite.  
Levantou seus olhos para olhar o rosto alheio, parecendo ansioso e envergonhado, sorriu na tentativa de acalmá-lo um pouco, segurou seu pênis e o masturbou algumas vezes, observando as reações que recebia.  
-Há...Hn... -"Tão fofo".  
Sem esperar mais, tomou o membro em sua boca, era a primeira vez que fazia um boquete, o gosto era levemente amargo, mas não necessariamente desagradável, e o gemido alto que escapou de Sasaki fez valer a pena.  
-Arima-San!!! -A sensação da boca quente o envolvendo era demais para si, seus quadris saltaram na cama, o que fez o albino segurá-lo firmemente, suas mãos voaram para segurar o cabelo alheio, mas duvidava muito que tivesse forças para pará-lo, e não queria pará-lo.  
Kishou mexia a cabeça, chupando e lambendo de uma forma um pouco bagunçada, seu próprio pênis doendo ao ver o quão desesperado e perdido em prazer o outro estava, sua cabeça virava entre os travesseiros, sons altos escapavam de seus lábios, e a mão em seu cabelo era apertada, ele era tão sensível, provavelmente porque não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. O membro pulsando sobre sua língua indicava-o que estava perto, então se afastou ganhando um olhar emburrado, não conseguiu evitar de rir.  
-Desculpe, mas ainda não.  
-E...Eu estava tão...perto...  
-Eu sei, mas não quero que venha antes que estejamos conectados. -Haise seguiu os movimentos alheios enquanto este se colocava de pé.  
-Conectados?  
-Sim. -Os olhos cinzas se desviaram de si assim que levou as mãos para suas calças. "Você está deitado nu na minha cama, e está com vergonha de me ver nu?", realmente fofo. -Não desvie o olhar Haise.  
-Mas...  
-Está com tanta vergonha porquê sou seu superior? Ainda me vê como uma figura paterna?  
-Não é isso... -Se forçou a olhar para o mais alto, engolindo seco ao vê-lo apenas de roupa íntima.  
-Então o que é?  
-Eu... É só que...tudo isso é tão... íntimo, não quero parecer idiota pra você... -Sorriu e voltou a ficar sobre o outro.  
-Você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso, não parece nada além de lindo pra mim. -Uau, Arima Kishou também podia dizer coisas doces, o coração do menor saltou no peito.  
-Aposto que ninguém na CCG sabe que você pode ser assim Arima-San. -Riu com a provocação.  
-Não, eles não precisam saber.  
-Não mesmo.  
-Está tudo bem continuarmos Haise? Pode ficar um pouso desconfortável agora, mas não acho que ira doer. -Afinal, seu corpo de Ghoul o curaria rapidamente.  
-... -Mesmo um pouco inseguro, concordou. Confiava nele, não precisava ter mdo. -Hai.  
-Ok, me avise caso se sinta estranho.  
-Tá. -Quando seus lábios se untaram daquela vez, Sasaki tinha certeza de que era uma forma de distraí-lo, e a sensação fria em sua bunda o disse que estava certo.  
Arima derramou um pouco d e lubrificante em sua mão, e a levou para o buraquinho apertado no qual pretendia estar dentro em breve.  
Não foi uma surpresa quando o anel de músculos o aceitou sem resistência, a única mudança foi em suas expressões faciais, que mordeu o lábio com força e suspirou. "Talvez esteja sendo muito intenso..."  
-Respire fundo Haise, não fique tão ansioso.  
-M...mais fácil falar do que... há...do que fazer...hn!  
-Huhu, suponho que sim. -Acrescentou outro dedo, as paredes internas eram quentes e pulsavam ao redor de seus digitos tentadoramente.  
-Mhn...Hn...Hah... -A sensação de algo se remexendo dentro de si era um pouco estranha, fazia o calor em seu estômago se intensificat, seu corpo inteiro se tencionou quando os dedos tocaram um lugar específico, fechou os olhos com força e gemeu alto. -HA!!! A...Arima-San!  
-Hun, eu achei. -Pressionou o lugar novamente, apenas para ver o menor arguar as costas e soluçar necessitado.  
-*Soluço* N... Não me provoque...p...por favor...  
-Só mais um pouco. -Se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente enquanto acrescentava um terceiro dedo.  
Haise agarrou os ombros do outro com força, deixando seus gemidos serem engolidos, a sensação de sua próstata sendo provocada, ameaçava deixar sua mente em branco, seu corpo estava quente e trêmulo, não sabia se deveria agradecer ou reclamar quando ficou vazio.  
-Arf...Arf...  
-Calma Haise, agora irei dar o que quer.  
-... -Engloiu seco, mas não desviou o olhar quando Arima retirou sua roupa íntima.  
Seu pênis era grande e grosso, uma parte de seu cérebro, curiosamente notou que os poucos pelos que haviam ao redor também eram brancos, a cabeça era gorda e sentiu sua bunda se apertar ao imaginar ter tudo aquilo em seu corpo, o tocando, acertando todos os pontos certos, o maltratando, há...esfregou as coxas umas nas outras ansioso, ganhando um sorriso malicioso.  
-Está tão necessitado assim?  
-...A culpa é... é sua.  
-Suponho que felizmente esteja certo. -Segurou seu pênis completamente ereto e o bombeou algumas vezes, apenas para ter os olhos cinzentos acompanhando os movimentos famintos. -Parece que quer me devorar Haise.  
-Acho que quem será devorado nesse caso sou eu. -Riu e voltou para a cama, reabrindo as coxas fartas, deixando-as ao seu redor.  
-Certamente. -Se inclinou um pouco para abrir uma das gavetas do criado-mudo.  
-O que está pegando?  
-Uma camisinha. Tenho certeza que a deixei aqui.  
-...Pervertido... -Não podia negar, tinha planejado que terminassem assim. -...N... Não precisa...  
-O que? -Se virou para o jovem que corava outra vez.  
-N... Não precisa usar...camisinha...E...eu não... não me importo se vier...se vier dentro... -Arima conteve um grunhido que subiu em sua garganta, Haise não tinha noção do quão sexy e tentador ele era.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Uhum.  
-Está bem então. -Fechou a gaveta e se indireitou. -Vou entrar agora.  
-Hai...  
Arima lentamente guiou seu membro para dentro do jovem, apreciando a sensação dos músculos o puxando para mais, como se não pudessem esperar para tê-lo completamente dentro, já esperava que este não fosse sentir dor, e isso era bom.  
-Argh...haise... -Era tão quente e apertado, o maior não conseguia descrever com palavras o quão bem se sentia.  
-Hnn! AH... -Haise fechou os punhos no lençol, tentando se lembrar como se respirava, estava se sentindo tão cheio, ler em livros era completamente diferente da vida real.  
-Haise... -A voz alheia soava rouca, fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem mais. -Está...bem?  
-Sim, só...cheio...  
-Hum... -Depositou um selinho no queixo do menor. -Posso me mexer?  
-Pode... -E então comecou.  
O primeiro impulso fez todo o ar dos pulmões de Haise escaparem, suas entranhas queimando enquanto todo o comprimento se esfregava contra ele, a sensação fez seu corpo todo tremer, cada impulso de Arima era mais forte, mais duro, mais intenso, sua mente ficou branca e tudo que pensava era em como queria mais, as mãos fortes segurando sua cintura o empedindo de se contorcer, sua próstata sendo surrada pela cabeça gorda do pênis alheio, o enlouquecia, e só conseguia gemer alto e alto.  
-HAA!!! Hnn...! A...Arima-San!  
-Hunn...Haise... -Mordeu o ombro do mais novo, para se impedir de gemer muito alto, era incrível.  
Arima já podia sentir seu orgasmo se formando, a medida que as paredes e músculos ao seu redor pulsavam cada vez mais e se apertavam, recusando a deixá-lo ir, o indicava que não era o único que viria logo.  
O corpo do jovem estava quente e fraco, sentia que poderia derreter a qualquer momento, suas mãos apertavam os braços do de óculos com força, tentando demonstrar todo o prazer que sentia.  
-A...Arima-San!!! E...Eu...HAA!  
-Eu sei...Hn... -Agarrou o pênis de Haise e passou a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, fazendo seus gemidos aumentarem, Haise era tão adorável.  
As investidas rápidas e fortes, mais os movimentos em seu pênis o empurraram para a borda, Haise gozou fortemente, seu corpo todo tencionando de prazer, um grito escapou de sua boca, que foi imediatamente tomada pelos lábios alheios, pode sentir um grunhido reverberar no peito de Arima e algo quente preencher sua bunda.  
Ambos haviam vindo.  
-Hnn...  
-Hn... -Se separaram ofegantes, Arima notou o olho esquerdo de Sasaki mudar de cor por alguns instantes, se tornado preto e vermelho como os de um Ghoul, o jovem não parecia ter percebido isso.  
-Arf...Arf...Arima-San, isso foi...  
-Incrível? Eu sei, pra mim também. -Se retirou do corpo alheio, e se deixou cair ao seu lado.  
-Arf... -Haise permitiu alegremente que os braços do outro o puxassem para um abraço, era confortável. -Arima-San, eu...eu te amo...  
-Eu também Haise. -Arima acariciou seu rosto, ignorando o aperto em seu peito ao ver o olho de Ghoul o encarando de volta. -É melhor dormirmos agora, amanhã é outro dia.  
-Hai... -Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe dizia que deveria ir pra casa, que não podia deixar os QuinX sozinhos, mas estava confortável demais para realmente se importar. -...Boa noite.  
-Boa noite. -Beijou a testa alheia e o deixou se aconchegar a si.  
Arima nunca se deixou se apaixonar por ninguém, mas havia acontecido, mesmo que estivessem bem agora, não havia garantias de que duraria, Haise podia o amar, mas Kaneki Ken não, e não era tão ingênuo a ponto de esperar que Haise durasse pra sempre.  
É...talvez não tivesse sido tão inteligente de sua parte ter se deixado levar tão longe, mas humanos cometiam erros.  
-... -Acariciou docemente os cabelos bicolor.  
Tudo podia acabar amanhã ou depois, mas naquele momento iria apenas aproveitar que podia abraçá-lo daquele jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
